Ben M.
My name is Ben M. (I'd prefer not to disclose my last name). An e-fedder for over 2 years, I have created and handled three characters, the Legal Eagle Christian G. Smitten, an active member of the Anarchy roster at Full Metal Wrestling(FMW), and the d charismatic nut job that is Tromboner Man - An active member on the Insanity brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). I also handled Benjamin Bright from Vendetta Championship Wrestling (VCW) a mysterious character with a haunted past. =OOC Life.= I am a 20year old University student, currently in my second year of a Bachelor of Music Performance course, at the Victorian College of the Arts in Melbourne Australia. Majoring in Trombone Studies, my ultimate goal is to be working in an orchestra or orchestral environment. I discovered E-Fedding by accident late in march 06, and haven't looked back since. My first match was against Mike "Brawler" Nunes at PWA (Now LPW) on the Vertigo Show 1.1, which I lost, in June 6. =Tromboner Man= Tromboner Man is the character that is most like me. He is a fun loving, mentally absent guy, who is often mistaken for a very large child. He speaks in the third person, self censors, and is widely considered to be one of the most un-usual, obsurd and original gimmics in LPW. More on TBM at his Wiki Page. =Chrisitan G. Smitten= Christian G. Smitten, or C.G.Smitten, is an evolution of the C.G.S. Character. Originally a rebellious biker fighting for the weak under the monkier of "Bikies of Justice", CGS dropped the fan favourite act and delved into his most favourite of pass time, Legal Council. Having completed distance education for his law degree, Smitten quickly rose to be the executive legal council for both Full Metal Wrestling, as well as the super stable, Original Sin. Smitten also represents a smaller stable within the Original Sin, "Team Dream", under the watchful eye of Anarchy General Manager, St. Michael Dreamkiller. Along with his acquired 4 year old daughter Kelsey, who he obtained after dealing with an unfit client in the wrestler "Sockoman", Smitten looks to further his career through devious tactics and unsavory techniques. =Career History= Career Highlights LPW *LPW World Tag Team Championship (x1) (Last) With RaTo as M.W.A. Won at Inferno 10.2 from Brisbane Australia *LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championship (x1) (First & Current) With RaTo as M.W.A. Won at Altered Reality 4 from Cleaveland, Ohio *Owners Cup 2007 Runner Up (To The Rik) FMW *Full Metal Debate Tres Winner *FMW Anarchy Interim General Manager - Anarchy 4.3 *FMW Gold Card Gauntlet Winner 2007 *FMW Heavyweight Champion (Current) Championships Contended LPW *World Tag Team Championship (x2) *Undisputed Tag Team Championship (World and US Tag Unification) FMW *Full Metal Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *C-4 Championship *TV Championship *Ultraviolent Championship =Stables/ Tag Teams= LPW *'Paper Boner Men' (Tromboner Man and Paper Bag Man) *'Madcore Wrestling Alliance/MWA' (Tromboner Man and Rato) 3W *'The High Society' (Tromboner Man Christopher McCann and Edible Smith) FMW *'Original Sin' (Various Wrestlers) *'Team Dream' (St. Michael Dream Killer, X, Eric Scorpio, James McDaygo and Christian G. Smitten) =Notable Fueds= LPW *'vs Mike Brawler Nunes -' Feud did not complete due to Brawler quitting after a controversial event in LPW (Then PWA) *'With Rato as MWA vs Public Enemy #1 (Kross and The Rik)-' Feud over Tag Team Championship *'vs. N'itomniskittel -' Grudge Feud stemming from Tromboner Man's idolisation of N'itomniskittel 3W *''High Society vs Management''' FMW *'vs Dr. David Diabolical -' feud over C-4 Championship *'vs. Slegna -' feud to accent Smitten's heel turn *'vs. Sockoman -' feud over Sockoman's custodial battle *'vs. Jack Boice (& Baby) -' feud over Jack Boice's Chair fettish Category:Handlers